Captura
by ShallowS1eep
Summary: Siempre soñó con ser uno de esos tipos que escribían para la National Geographic, tanto así que, obviando los planes de su familia, decidió seguir su vocación. Amaba su profesión, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sólo que a veces fotografiar para una revista científica podía llegar a ser un tanto… perturbador.
1. Prefacio

**Buenas! Sé que parece bastante extraño verme por estos lados a estas alturas del año. Sí, desaparecí por problemas personales que lastimosamente afectaron directamente mi lado escritor y mi desempeño en general. En mi bío expliqué el porqué de dicha situación hace poco, creo que está demás hacerlo ahora nuevamente y sólo espero acepten mis más sinceras disculpas estimadas lectoras (y lectores, por supuesto).**

 **Lo que ahora les traigo es algo así como un ¿Thriller?, creo que el rollo del suspenso es muuy interesante y me gusta pensar en una historia que es tan variable que incluso sorprende a su propio autor, ¿a quienes escriben no les pasa? Bueno, espero no ser la única xdd. En cuanto a la condición de AU, bueno, lo es, pero intentaré mantener intacta la personalidad de Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y el resto, eso sí, con Sakura me permitiré ciertas licencias aunque en esencia pretendo que sea tal cual es. Y el motivo de eso lo descubrirán mientras leen, obvio ;)**

 **Espero disfruten de la lectura :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siempre soñó con ser uno de esos tipos que escribían para la National Geographic, tanto así que, obviando los planes de su familia, decidió seguir su vocación.

Amaba su profesión, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sólo que a veces fotografiar para una revista científica podía llegar a ser un tanto… perturbador.

* * *

 **Captura**

 **o**

Prefacio

.

.

 _Un día aquellos sujetos se dejaron caer en el pueblo como la lluvia en plena tormenta, como hojas de otoño sobre el frío pavimento, como las lágrimas de un inocente atormentado._

 _Ese día se llevaron su mente, inhibieron su sentir y engañaron su instinto. Un destino estéril fue tallado a punta de cincel en la más pétrea roca, una sentencia dictada desde las profundidades del averno._

 _La luz del sol era un privilegio para unos pocos, las tinieblas de la noche la tenebrosa cotidianidad de los borregos._

 _Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, era capaz de despertar de aquel letargo y librarse del yugo impuesto. Sólo cuando ellos bajaban la guardia._

 _._

|1|

Nunca compartió aquel gusto innato por los negocios. Esos indescifrables gráficos, las desgraciadas estadísticas… sólo le bastó un semestre en la facultad para darse cuenta de que su vida sería un eterno calvario si continuaba permitiendo que sus padres controlaran sus acciones. Debía salir de ese círculo; necesitaba hallar un punto de inflexión.

Luego de pensarlo por dos semanas y de ensayar un elaborado discurso que en la práctica fue un verdadero fiasco, renunció a todo. Literalmente.

Uchiha Fugaku se negó a dirigirle la palabra, su madre decidió ir más allá y llevó en contra suya un desquiciante chantaje emocional que lo tuvo entre la espada y la pared. Incluso pensó en desistir de sus ansias de libertad, sin embargo, aquel ímpetu que paradójicamente siempre caracterizó a los Uchiha, le hizo volverse aún más firme en su postura y resistir las inclemencias de la tempestad que caía sobre él. Al final salió airoso, pero claro, terminó absolutamente solo.

Entró a estudiar a la connotada Escuela de Imagen y Comunicación, no sin dificultades ya que, debido a la negativa de su padre se vio en la obligación de financiar sus estudios como fuere.

Trabajó en centros comerciales como cajero, fue promotor de productos, entró a la sección de empaques… en fin, hizo de todo para lograr su sueño que, cuatro años después y con sólo veintitrés cumplió; se tituló de Fotógrafo y Reportero Gráfico. Y no fue cualquiera de aquella promoción, sino el primer y mejor estudiante de toda la generación de egresados.

Su primer empleo formal lo consiguió en un periódico de escasa circulación. Lo sabía, era muy difícil abrirse paso en el mundo de las comunicaciones y ganarse un espacio entre los miles de reporteros en todo el país, no obstante aquel escenario no hacía más que alentarlo.

Tan solo meses después y gracias en parte a la estupenda difusión que generaban las redes sociales consiguió ser parte de un medio independiente que abordaba temáticas sociales. Fue así como los barrios bajos y la subcultura del graffiti lo llevaron a ser uno de los reporteros más solicitados de aquel magazine.

" _Background"_ había sido su escuela, su primer proyecto realmente serio, la primera vez que sintió verdadero amor por la carrera que había escogido. Fue en ese periodo en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le fascinaba lo que lo rodeaba. Los paisajes, las tradiciones. Un viejo edificio que para cualquiera era solo eso, un viejo edificio, a él le resultaba una maravilla, un contenedor de miles, únicas e increíbles historias. La gente, tipos como él, como su padre, como sus amigos… rostros por doquier. De pronto se vio rodeado de cosas nuevas y no podía hacer nada más que ir por ellas.

Aquel ímpetu lo impulsó a la independencia, a la experimentación, a probar suerte, a la variación. Sin embargo, a vista de todos los cambios, especialmente si son extremos, no son del todo agradables. Terminó engrosando la lista de cesantes del país. Un reporte sobre " _Las increíbles Arañas Samurais y el fascinante mundo del Kumo Gassen*"_ no fue suficiente para satisfacer los gustos del nuevo editor de la revista. Estaba fuera, punto.

Salió con todo en busca de su destino y sin importar las dificultades, se lanzó al exigente mercado japonés como fotógrafo y reportero gráfico independiente. Algunos empleos esporádicos llenaron sus bolsillos con buenas divisas, otros aparte de frustrantes, no le resultaron económicamente convenientes. Claro que no, sus expectativas eran más altas y él no aspiraba a ser un simple fotógrafo de licenciaturas.

.

.

Llevaba meses buscando empleo cuando, como por arte de magia, un correo electrónico cambió su vida por completo.

Sí. Ahora quería ver sus rostros sorprendidos, su arrepentimiento, su admiración; Sasuke Uchiha era el nuevo fotógrafo y reportero de la National Geographic. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Bueno, que básicamente siendo parte del mayor magazine científico del planeta, tendría acceso a todo. Todo. Nada podría escapar a su lente, ni el más minúsculo alfiler se salvaría de su escrutinio. Documentos, sitios de acceso restringido, Islas inexploradas… el mundo estaba a su completa merced y él dispuesto a tomar todo lo que estuviera a su disposición.

¿Y cómo rayos se habían enterado de su existencia? Pues, un punto a favor de su familia; era un Uchiha, por lo tanto llamó inmediatamente la atención de quien fuere el encargado de seleccionar a los posibles candidatos para ocupar la vacante existente. Aquello le frustraba, durante mucho tiempo se sintió un idiota porque probablemente su trabajo no había sido lo más relevante para entrar a la élite de la fotografía japonesa. No obstante, se sorprendió al encontrar varios de sus trabajos anteriores en la oficina del editor y de haber recibido una halagadora crítica por un par de fotografías en el Monte Fuji.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa; había peros en dicha propuesta. Ante sus ojos podrían ser exhibidos todos los secretos existentes en el globo, pero como reportero no podría, en ningún caso, saltarse una importante "revisión". Aquello no era más que una conveniente—para los aterradores propósitos de la élite—y solapada censura.

Amaba su trabajo. Se lo repetía una y mil veces. Y no era precisamente para autoconvencerse, sino para excusarse ante el resto.

Viajes interminables por la India, Medio Oriente, África, la Selva Tropical, Europa… y un largo etcétera.

Una vida alocada, llena de aventuras intensas en las que, aunque irónico, nunca se involucraba del todo. La vida lo había azotado muchas veces, pero debía reconocer que llevaba un buen tiempo viendo el lado —y que lado—bueno de ésta.

.

.

De ahí en más un abanico de posibilidades se extendió a él. Ya no era cualquiera, su _estatus_ había alcanzado el Olimpo, y pensar que sólo un par de meses atrás estaba literalmente en el fango. Solo, triste y desempleado. Ahí también se dio cuenta de la increíble curiosidad que el mundo animal despertaba en él. En cosa de semanas devoró libros y documentales que lo acercaron a ese universo tan ajeno a él, pero tan cercano a la vez. Los seres vivos.

Amó cada viaje, se sintió completamente en su lugar cuando tuvo la posibilidad de nadar junto a un cardumen de peces payaso y como no, logró fotografiarles tanto como quiso. Jamás estuvo tan entusiasmado y si bien era un tipo sumamente serio y retraído, no dudaba en reconocer que aquello era algo que lo hacía sentir realmente vivo.

" _Las Sociedades Animales"._ Si, ese había sido uno de los proyectos que más satisfacciones le había dado, después de todo, dentro de un sinnúmero de reportajes que le fueron encargados era el único que realmente deseaba concretar. Así lo hizo, y con rotundo éxito.

Los babuinos eran criaturas extremadamente complejas, su sofisticada organización social lo hacía convencerse cada vez más de la sorprendente y sobre todo subestimada inteligencia animal. He ahí su primer gran acierto.

" _Una fotografía magistral, logrando captar la esencia misma del ser, una sola imagen capaz de transportar al lector al imponente noroeste africano, acompañada de un soberbio artículo_ _[...]_

 _Sasuke Uchiha es, sin lugar a dudas, el más connotado reportero de la National Geographic en la última década."_

A veces se sentía idiota por hacerlo, pero demonios, era su momento y debía aprovechar cada instante, después de todo sabía que la fama era efímera y que, así como un aclamado artículo lo había catapultado al rotundo éxito, un error en su carrera podría sepultarlo para siempre.

De todos modos lo reconocía, sí. Era un frívolo. Sobre todo porque había desperdiciado diez minutos más en leer aquel artículo —por enésima vez— esa misma noche o mañana...Realmente no lo recordaba. No tenía noción alguna del tiempo; le daba igual.

El dinero ya no importaba, como reportero estrella su cuenta bancaria no era un problema. Si lo eran los tiempos de "sequía", cuando descubrimientos científicos eran escasos...al menos para ser mostrados a la población mundial. En ocasiones se cuestionaba muchas cosas; como su silencio ante escenarios "poco agradables" para sacar a la luz y exponerlos ante el escrutinio de la opinión pública o su sumisa actitud ante lo que le era impuesto, al punto de aceptarlo como parte de su cotidianidad.

¿Cuál era su aporte?¿Realmente era quien quería ser o su espíritu soñador había sido dominado por las luces y el dinero? Claramente su reporte más aclamado era uno de esos aciertos que no sólo eran económica y mediáticamente rentables, sino que a nivel personal lo satisfacía, en cierto modo llenaba—más o menos— sus exigentes expectativas.

Pero algo faltaba, no podía explicarlo, era una sensación de… no lo sabía. Era solo que, a veces se sentía un bastardo deseando "sucesos" interesantes en medio de una cruenta guerra, un idiota por ser incapaz de imponer temas de su real interés en su trabajo. Un muñeco.

Había transado muchos de sus valores. Soltó una pequeña carcajada; "la verdad y solo la verdad", una antigua promesa scout que se había cansado de romper. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, él fotografiaba un mundo ficticio, una utopía, ideales atrofiados que superponen la majestuosidad de una obra arquitectónica por sobre los horrores de la hambruna africana.

Oh sí, lo recordaba también. El Kremlin en primera plana, obviando por completo el hecho de que medio millón de niños en el Congo había muerto por la epidemia de RG-3, la nueva amenaza para la humanidad.

Una vida llena de lujos e hipocresía.

.

.

Mientras se daba una corta ducha intentaba recordar qué debía hacer durante la tarde, a parte de pasar por su oficina por unas copias de la próxima edición de la revista para la cual había fotografiado diversos paisajes floridos al rededor del mundo.

Se vistió tan formal como siempre; traje negro y maletín, tal cual lo haría un empresario serio y amargado… como esos que sobran en su familia—empezando por su hermano— .

El teléfono no paraba de sonar mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles antes de salir de su lujoso apartamento ubicado en un exclusivo distrito, cerca, muy cerca del financiero, donde vivía casi la totalidad de su familia, a excepción de uno que otro "exiliado", por razones políticas o por mero gusto.

—¿Diga?—contestó apresurado. Se había entretenido leyendo y divagando sobre ciertos asuntos que, dadas las circunstancias no iban al caso.

— _Sasuke…, que bueno escucharte, pensé que aún estabas de farra._ —pudo imaginar el rostro burlón y esa tan característica sonrisa socarrona que no hacía más que volver más tétrica aquella apariencia enfermiza y siniestra.

—Pues pensaste mal. Si no tienes nada de importancia que decir limítate a dejarme en paz, tengo asuntos que resolver justo ahora—respondió ofuscado mientras buscaba en su entallado pantalón oscuro las llaves de su lujoso BMW negro. Ese si que era un lujo, un gusto que pocos se daban. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando la expresión anonadada de su padre cuando, una tarde de verano decidió hacer una visita sorpresa a su antiguo hogar, después de haber pasado poco más de cinco años fuera.

— _La verdad es que sí, hay asuntos de suma urgencia que requieren tu presencia._ —se detuvo un momento, medio dudando de si continuaba o no, pensó Sasuke. Finalmente decidió hablar, pero su tono esta vez fue de lo más parecido a una sentencia— _Tengo claro que tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero me debes respeto. Sabes que tan rápido como ascendiste puedes bajar y créeme, el golpe en el culo será lo de menos._

—No necesito recordatorios, sólo fijamos una jodida reunión y nos vemos, adiós—contraatacó brusco. Él también podía sacar colmillos de vez en cuando, ya no era un chiquillo.

— _Nada de citas programadas unilateralmente po_ r tí _. Esta vez yo te espero a las tres en punto. No más._ —Y colgó, sin darle tiempo para una nueva réplica. Soltó una maldición antes de subir al vehículo.

Genial, otra maldita cosa que hacer, un nuevo grano en el trasero. Orochimaru era, sin lugar a dudas quien impulsó definitivamente su carrera y le dio las herramientas para ser quien era en el mundo…pero también era un dolor de cabeza. Un sujeto cínico a más no poder, tenebroso como él solo y egocéntrico. Sabía que todo, por muy bueno que pareciera, tenía un solapado beneficio para su persona.

.

.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke. El señor te espera arriba, dice que es urgente así que...—sólo le dio una de esas miradas espeluznantes para que se diera por enterada de que ya lo sabía y que no estaba de humor para conversar con nadie más.—Eh… adelante—terminó apenada la chica del recibidor.

Caminó raudo por el pulcro y estrecho pasillo, adornado con pequeñas pero seguramente carísimas obras de arte encargadas a los más excéntricos artistas contemporáneos. Un completo desperdicio, pensaba a veces, pero luego se retractaba. En el fondo sabía que muchas de sus tomas exclusivas eran vendidas a los mismos y estrafalarios precios. Ni hablar de los retratos; quien quisiera ser inmortalizado en una captura del afamado Sasuke Uchiha debía pagar una fortuna. Casi lo que costaría un ojo de la cara, más o menos.

La National Geographic Society es una de las organizaciones internacionales de educación y ciencias más grandes e influyentes del mundo. Difícilmente algo se escapaba de sus manos y sí, una organización empeñada en educar y difundir las ciencias en cada rincón del planeta podría parecer de lo más altruista pero… suponía que no todo podía ser color de rosa. Sin embargo, tiempo atrás se decidió por lo simple, por lo obvio. Lo que ocurriera dentro de las cuatro paredes de la filial japonesa no era ahora ni sería jamás de su incumbencia. Él no era más que un pequeño eslabón de la gigantesca red de información que significaba aquella entidad.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de esa oscura y más que conocida puerta simplemente se preparó para lo que venía. Tal vez un nuevo proyecto, un viaje a Europa, otro artículo, que la fotografía del mes… a veces tenía ganas de mandar todo al carajo.

—Ya estoy aquí—habló firme mientras abría la puerta que segundos antes había golpeado con discreción y que, sin embargo, había empujado sin esperar respuesta.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, Sasuke-kun…—pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono mordaz, como solía dirigirse a él cuando tramaba algo. Lo conocía casi tanto como la palma de su mano.

—Si ya lo sabes entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo.—respondió imperturbable.

—Toma asiento, esto da para largo.

—No tengo todo el día, no me tomes el pelo—comenzaba a enfadarse, hecho que lo hacía tocar inconsciente y constantemente el nacimiento de su nariz.

—Estoy al tanto, pero lo que sea que tengas que hacer queda en segundo plano justo ahora. Un imprevisto, conveniente pero imprevisto al fin y al cabo.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, si es tan importante suéltalo ya—sentía que su paciencia estaba al borde de su límite. Ese tipo lo exasperaba como nadie.

Orochimaru, el asistente editorial de la filial japonesa de National Geographic, un tipo frío, tenebroso, sin escrúpulos. Su mentor en muchos aspectos. Ya iban tres años desde que trabajaban juntos y él, siendo un sujeto sumamente calculador, reservado y sobre todo observador, había aprendido a leerlo _casi_ a la perfección.

—Desde arriba nos han encomendado la para nada desagradable misión de mostrarle al mundo el enorme atractivo de las _Islas Gotō*_ ¿las conoces?—su mirada afilada le hacía presagiar que no se trataba de un simple reporte.

— _Islas Gotō..._ —tocó su mentón, intentando con aquella acción recordar algo de dicho lugar—Uh… Prefectura de Nagasaki, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, le has atinado Sasuke, Nagasaki. Verás, el asunto es el siguiente; el editor jefe te quiere esta misma tarde en su oficina y según me ha comentado, deberías estar volando a la ciudad de Gotō a más tardar la noche de mañana.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver y no puedo posponerlos por un simple artículo turístico—respondió ofuscado. Si ellos creían que podían interferir así en su vida por un jodido reporte estaban equivocados.

—Eres el principal reportero gráfico de esta filial, tienes muchas más regalías que tus colegas y vienes con el descaro de imponer condiciones. Me importan un bledo tus trabajos independientes, se supone que trabajas para la National Geographic a tiempo completo.—su tono de voz había subido y su expresión despreocupada de pronto se tornó más amenazadora de lo habitual, hecho que alertó a Sasuke y no porque aquello le atemorizara, sino por el simple hecho de que podría verse perjudicado en su trabajo si alguno de sus roces con el editor asistente pasaba a mayores términos.

—Necesito resolver ya mis asuntos. Si quieres que haga lo que el editor solicita dame esta tarde libre y mañana tal vez esté desocupado—dijo en tono mordaz. Él no iba a ceder tan fácil, no señor.

—Eres un…

—Un Uchiha, tu mejor reportero. —terminó aquella frase sin completar e hizo un ademán de despedida, no sin antes ser detenido por Orochimaru.

—A las siete en su oficina. Ya sabes, la 229.

.

.

Antes de salir de aquel edificio fue directamente a su oficina en busca de las copias de la próxima edición de la revista, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Condujo rápido a casa. Necesitaba dejar todos sus asuntos resueltos, cancelar reuniones, visitas, compromisos. El editor jefe no era más que un enorme y cojudo grano en el trasero. En serio, ¿desde cuándo las Islas Gotō eran un lugar de interés para la National Geographic?

Podían creer muchas cosas, menos que era un idiota. Algo había detrás de esa irracional petición. Si Gotō necesitaba hacerse de una buena imagen ante el resto del país era porque algo pasaba. Le importaba un rábano, él no se involucraría en nada que pudiera dañarlo, pero nadie se iba a reír a costa suya.

—Contesta idiota—marcó rápido el número de su mejor amigo. Debía cancelar sus planes. Sin embargo el tono no cesó y finalmente fue enviado a buzón de voz. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras arreglaba su equipaje.

Quién lo diría. Odiaba el gesto amargado de su padre día y noche. A veces deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa sínica que solía dibujar en su rostro con ahínco intentando aparentar ser una familia feliz delante de sus bien acomodados y convenientes amigos. Esa hipocresía que irradiaba su sola presencia. Justo en un par de horas él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, tendría que presentarse ante el editor jefe echando mano al mismo recurso que al parecer era una característica innata de los Uchiha; la falsedad.

De pronto un incontenible dolor de cabeza le hizo retroceder y sentarse en su mullida y enorme cama—muy costosa por lo demás.

Sin querer se durmió por unos minutos que parecieron una verdadera eternidad, pero fue despertado de golpe por el insistente sonido de su celular.

Naruto.

—Eh… Sasuke. Lo siento, estaba ocupado y no oí el teléfono. ¿Qué sucede?—contestó algo apenado, pero impaciente de todos modos.

—Necesito verte, a las cinco ¿puedes?

—No, iré por...ya sabes quien.

—¿Ahora puedes venir a mi departamento?—preguntó velozmente. Realmente quería hablar con Naruto en persona. Odiaba tratar asuntos importantes por teléfono.

—Bien, te llamaré en unos minutos y te confirmo. ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo—respondió y terminó llamada.

Continuó ordenando sus pertenencias y minutos más tarde el mismo Naruto confirmó su ida al departamento. Hablarían de sus _asuntos._

.

.

—Demonios, ¿y vas a dejar que te manejen a su antojo?—de pronto su voz sonó más dura de lo normal y su expresión risueña terminó convertida en un notorio ceño fruncido.

—No puedo hacer nada Naruto, todo esto es así…

—Eres un idiota, en serio. No eres ni la sombra del Sasuke que conocí hace cuanto, ¿siete años?.

—Solo quería que supieras que no estaré disponible esta semana ni la otra. Lo siento por tu compromiso, sé que era uno de tus invitados pero esto es inexcusable.—Habló serio, esperando que su amigo comprendiera su situación.

—No entiendo como puedes ser así...no tener vida social. A veces pienso que tú y tus babuinos… ugh...—hizo un falso gesto de asco mientras reía. La expresión del pelinegro era fatal. Él sabía que odiaba ese tipo de bromas pero en el fondo era cierto —que no tenía vida social, por supuesto.

—Cierra el pico, tarado.—Dando un salto se levantó del mullido sillón negro en medio de su sala.

—Solo te diré lo que pienso—Naruto ordenó su corbata y Sasuke le miró con sorna. —Esto no huele bien, si yo fuera tu lo pensaría mejor, no te involucres en algo de lo que después no puedas desligarte.

—Son solo unas fotos, ya te lo dije—reiteró ya impaciente.

—Bien, si era eso lo que tenías que decirme me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer —guiñó un ojo y salió raudo por la puerta del imponente departamento de su amigo despidiendose con un escueto movimiento de su mano izquierda. Muy a su pesar, el pelinegro se iría y ni el ni nadie podría detenerlo y para colmo estaba seguro, algo raro había en ese inesperado viaje.

Sasuke solía ser tremendamente observador. Tenía claro que a Naruto jamás le había agradado su relación laboral con Orochimaru, menos con el editor jefe de la revista, ¿pero qué podía hacer sino someterse? Sabía perfectamente que su éxito requería de ciertos sacrificios. Por eso, incluso si su trabajo absorbía su vida lentamente cual sanguijuela, no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que había construido en su corta pero sacrificada carrera.

Sus relaciones personales habían dejado de serlo hace ya bastante tiempo, llegando al punto de ser cuestionado por sus amigos pues, desde la ruptura con su novia—la única que había tenido en su vida, durante su época de estudiante universitario hasta su llegada a la National Geographic— no fue capaz de formar vínculos que perduraran más allá de un par de interesantes—al principio—, fogosas y vacías semanas.

Al final, cerca de las doce de la noche sus maletas estuvieron listas, sus asuntos personales y laborales saldados y él listo para emprender un nuevo viaje—a pesar de haberse negado rotundamente a darle una respuesta a Orochimaru, pues eso era lo que él llamaba medida de presión—. Rió un momento, pues dadas las características de su trabajo había decidido hacerse de un armario amplio en el que cupiera la ropa suficiente para utilizar durante su estadía en Tokio y otra cantidad para llevar a toda clase de viajes. Se durmió sin siquiera haberse desvestido.

.

.

Siendo las seis de la mañana sólo atinó a lanzar un golpe que acabó de manera estrepitosa con la alarma de su ya aporreado despertador. El estruendo lo despabiló y como si de un puntapié en el trasero se tratara, se puso de pie en un dos por tres. Tomó una ducha helada para luego vestirse de impecable negro, beber rápidamente un café cargado y tomar las llaves de su auto para salir de casa cuanto antes. La oficina de Orochimaru lo esperaba y posteriormente, la más aterradora aún, del Editor jefe.

Condujo raudo, si bien había dejado saldadas todas sus cuentas entes del viaje—cosa que solía hacer ad portas de una "misión"—, sentía que algo andaba mal y que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Aunque exteriormente lo negara, sabía que Naruto no estaba lejos de la realidad y que él estaba a punto de meterse en algo grande. Tan grande que probablemente nunca se enterara de qué rayos trataba realmente.

Llegó al lujoso edificio antes de las siete, buscó un lugar en el estacionamiento contiguo al lugar y se aseguró de colocar su lujoso coche en una zona "poco riesgosa", como le llamaba él a las esquinas alejadas que dejaban a su vehículo fuera del alcance de otros malos conductores. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero era un obsesionado de la perfección. Una sola raya, un poco de tierra o desorden en su auto y entonces todos verían el mundo arder.

—Necesito hablar con Orochimaru—solicitó a la somnolienta cajera que, a pesar de estar apenas con los ojos abiertos le miraba de forma indiscreta.—ahora—agregó al notar su excesiva pasividad ante su petición.

—Señor Uchiha, el señor Orochimaru no ha llegado aún, su tarjeta no está registrada—habló rápida y mecánicamente al notar el gesto molesto e impaciente del pelinegro.

—Bien, gracias—dijo finalmente y ocultó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, dando un pequeño paseo por el recibidor mientras pensaba en nimiedades.

Miró el reloj, si bien estaba realmente impaciente por finalmente confirmar su viaje con Orochimaru justo en ese momento optó por abstenerse de llamarle para pedirle una explicación. _Son apenas las seis con cincuenta y siete,_ se dijo.

Sin que lo notara. el objeto de su preocupación hizo su aparición en el hall de la entrada e ignorándole como de costumbre, dio una sigilosa vuelta a la esquina para finalmente marcar su tarjeta en la máquina.

—¡Sasuke! veo que estás impaciente por darme una respuesta, ¿debería estar contento o preocuparme...?—habló mordaz.

—Orochimaru, no creo que este sea un lugar pertinente para tratar nuestros asuntos—hizo un pequeño ademán apuntando a la joven del recibidor—vamos a tu oficina.—Finalizó.

—Está bien Uchiha, vamos—levantando sus brazos en un gesto de rendición caminó hacia el ascensor y juntos lo tomaron.

Al llegar a la oficina entraron apresurados. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía demasiadas ganas de extender aquella cita.

—Bien. ¿Irás o no?

—Lo haré.

—Esta vez no seré yo quien trate contigo, lo hará directamente el editor jefe y deberás entrar en contacto con el editor de la revista anual de _Gotō, ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo—asintió. Las palabras de Naruto resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Pero inmediatamente lo desechó, al parecer se estaba volviendo un paranoico al igual que su amigo.

—Todo lo referente al viaje lo tratarás con él y no me preguntes nada, son órdenes expresas de arriba, no hay nada que hacer—afirmó cruzándose de brazos—solo espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no rebelarte ante el jefe.

—Tengo claro lo que nos conviene y lo que debo y no debo hacer, Orochimaru.

—Sólo no... te dejes llevar—dijo esto ultimo como una clara forma de acabar con la conversación. Una afonía que a Sasuke le pareció eterna duró en realidad no más de un minuto, pero fue lo suficiente para entender que la reunión había llegado a su fin.

.

.

—Tienes claras tus responsabilidades. Quiero algo extenso, escenas que realmente demuestren lo genial que es _Gotō,_ ¿me captas?—aquel sujeto serio y para rematar tuerto le ponía los pelos de punta. Danzō era sin lugar a dudas un tipo de cuidado. Su aspecto miserable no era más que una conveniente máscara para un hombre oscuro y por supuesto despiadado. El mundillo de las revistas era más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Tocó el tabique de su nariz y tragó duro, hecho que no pasó desapercibido al agudo ojo escudriñador de su superior.

—Estamos en confianza Uchiha, ¿tienes alguna objeción? Te noto tenso...

—No pasa nada, simplemente pensaba en los asuntos que deberé saldar cuanto antes para partir mañana—mintió.

—He enviado a tu correo electrónico una serie de datos, todos referentes a tu alojamiento y a Sai, tu anfitrión. Los pasajes han sido comprados vía electrónica, asegúrate de pasar por la oficina para recoger los certificados, Orochimaru supervisará todas tus necesidades desde aquí, sin embargo, entrarás en contacto con Mitokado , el editor local.

—De eso me informó Orochimaru temprano, ¿hay algo más que necesite saber?—interrogó parco.

—Para nada, es todo.—se puso de pie, tomó su extravagante bastón de bronce y extendió su mano en señal de haber cerrado un trato y por supuesto, de despedida.

—Buenas noches señor Shimura.

Esa sonrisa torcida y falsa era sin lugar a dudas su rasgo más siniestro. Una mueca que denotaba malicia, frialdad... Sasuke no era bueno expresándose, sin embargo era capaz de leer las intenciones de las personas, su mirada las delataba. Tomó el ascensor y entró rápidamente a su oficina. En efecto, un sobre lleno de papeles lo esperaba sobre su escritorio.

Condujo rápido, se sentía ansioso por volver a su apartamento a pesar de no tener idea de qué hacer cuando estuviera ahí. ¿Celebrar tal vez? Según le había asegurado Shimura su paga sería estupenda. Un mes para recorrer las _Islas Gotō_ y reportear le significarían un suculento depósito en su cuenta, tuviera éxito o no en cuanto a difusión y a críticas.

Llegó a casa y al abrir la puerta de inmediato notó algo distinto. Soltó un pequeño gruñido al tomar del pescuezo al intruso. Aquel atrevido gato grisáceo y ojos amarillos se las había arreglado para entrar otra vez a su apartamento. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, pues recordaba con claridad el rostro travieso del chiquillo que vivía enfrente de su apartamento; tenía un gato a pesar de las estrictas normas de convivencia impuestas por el consejo de vecinos del lujoso Edificio que prohibían terminantemente el tener mascotas más grandes que un hamster, además sus padres, una pareja que parecía demasiado mayor para tener un hijo de diez años, le ayudaban a mantener en secreto la existencia de aquel peludo acompañante.

Al parecer era cierto eso que decían por ahí; las cosas se parecen a su amo, pues se había encargado de devolver al revoltoso _Kodama_ unas cinco veces durante los últimos dos meses, exactamente el mismo tiempo que aquel bicho llevaba viviendo con el niño. Antes de salir y cruzar a la puerta de sus vecinos se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Ya seguro de estar completamente solo acarició el lomo del animal y llamó despacio a la puerta. De inmediato apareció frente a él una mujer de unos sesenta años. Sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción al notar que se trataba de su "guapo vecino", como solía decirle cada vez que lo veía.

—Oh, con que otra vez. Kodama es un caso perdido, acabaremos en la calle y todo por complacer los caprichos de Tora. Lo siento muchísimo Sasuke, veré la forma de cubrir los lugares por los que escapa. —dijo afligida mientras tomaba al gato y lo hacía entrar al departamento—¿Ha causado algún destrozo? ¿Se hizo pipí o popó? Puedo pagar a alguien para que limpie sus alfombras...

—No se preocupe señora, le aseguro que no ha causado ningún problema.

—Gracias a Dios, este minino es igual de travieso que mi pequeño. Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.—hizo una pequeña pausa y se volteó—¡Cariño, Sasuke ha sido, ven a disculparte!—la mujer parecía empeñada en devolverle la mano y si bien, él no era un gran amante de los niños, al menos este le agradaba y aún más si sus padres le enseñaban modales. Tal vez eso le faltó a Naruto, pensó con gracia.

—Sasuke-san, lo siento mucho, olvidé cerrar la ventana del balcón y parece que a Kodama le gusta su casa—habló casi de inmediato. Tora era esa clase de niño que parecía sacado de un catálogo de ropa para infantes. Su rostro, a pesar de ser el de un crío era extremadamente anguloso, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su rostro de un saludable tono rosáceo y por sobre todo, sus enormes ojos celestes cercados por unas larguísimas pestañas le hacían poseer un aspecto casi angelical.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Solo sé más responsable, es probable que la próxima vez no sea yo quien lo encuentre y meterás a tus padres en problemas—le regañó serio.

—Lo prometo, señor.

Sasuke se despidió de él y le recordó su promesa, que debía cuidar mejor a su gato. Revolvió sus suaves cabellos dorados y se devolvió a su departamento, volteando solo para ver como el pequeño cerraba lentamente la puerta le miraba hacer lo mismo.

Se volteó y fue directo al pequeño bar en su sala. Necesitaba con urgencia un whiskey.

Miró por un segundo el techo de la sala. Realmente era grande, y él tan pequeño. Su mundo parecía, a los ojos del resto, uno genial, estupendo, lleno de aventuras, viajes, lugares conocidos y por conocer. Era cierto que a esas alturas pocos podían decir que vivían del usufructo generado por su vocación. Y él era uno de esos, pero...

Estaba solo, realmente solo.

Fue a su estudio, y ya estando en él se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca personal. Removió un par de gavetas y notó una vieja carpeta: sus primeros trabajos. Los guardaba como un tesoro, incluso las fotografías que tomaba en sus tardes libres, siendo aún aficionado y viviendo en casa de sus padres. Incluso había en ella un par de fotos de su antigua novia, una estudiante de periodismo un par de años mayor que él. Su relación terminó cuando él se enroló en su actual empleo y porque además, ambos tenían planes completamente diferentes; ella, a sus veintiséis años en aquel entonces deseaba casarse y por supuesto, ser madre. Él en cambio no imaginaba su vida atada a un compromiso de tal magnitud, menos a un crío y a un solo sitio. Dio un paso al costado.

Pero...¿y si esa había sido realmente la oportunidad de su vida?¿Que tal vez ya no había otra mujer dispuesta a compartir una vida? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se obligó a cerrar la botella de whiskey cuando iba por el tercer vaso, también censuró sus pensamientos deprimentes y fue directo al baño, se dio una ducha, lavó sus dientes y se fue a la cama. Aún recordaba cuando su madre era quien entraba a su alcoba y le arropaba cual nene. Incluso siendo un hombre de dieciocho años ella acudía a su habitación durante la madrugada para vigilar que su sueño fuera placentero. No entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, tampoco comprendía el hecho de que ella siguiera cada una de las órdenes de su padre e ignorase la opinión de sus propios hijos.

Se durmió en medio de una tormenta de interrogantes y preocupaciones. Esperaba que _Gotō_ fuera un buen lugar para trabajar.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 _Kumo Gassen: Pelea de arañas. En Japón es algo así como un deporte tradicional. Muchos campesinos se dedican únicamente a la reproducción y entrenamiento de arañas para competir en torneos que se realizan a nivel regional y nacional._

 _Islas_ _Gotō: Son un grupo de islas situadas en la Prefectura de Nagasaki. Su nombre significa "archipiélago de las cinco islas"_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad he estado un poco inspirada estas dos últimas semanas, pensaba volver a las pistas antes pero la universidad me dio dura batalla (una que me dejó varios días sin dormir y con ganas de desaparecer por cierto), en fin.**

 **¿Un Sasuke fotógrafo? lo que hace Fanfiction xd. Pero si, de eso se trata, ¿qué rayos pasa en las Islas Goto? ¿Las sospechas de Naruto serán acertadas?. Dejé muchas interrogantes al respecto, las cuales espero resolver y desglosar cuidadosamente, ya que este es un longfic, las ideas se desarrollarán en extenso (eso si, historias anexas espero no volverlas tediosas ni interruptoras del argumento principal)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. Destino

Siempre soñó con ser uno de esos tipos que escribían para la National Geographic, tanto así que, obviando los planes de su familia, decidió seguir su vocación.

Amaba su profesión, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sólo que a veces fotografiar para una revista científica podía llegar a ser un tanto… perturbador.

* * *

 **Captura**

 **o**

 **Destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llovía a cántaros, el cielo parecía haberse cerrado a cualquier haz de luz solar. Hacía frío, sus manos estaban congeladas y de un tono violáceo, sentía sus labios partirse, su nariz roja dolía y tenía sueño. Pero «No - Debes - Dormir». Sólo esperaba que esta vez mamá quisiera verla, porque sospechaba que aquella sería la última._

— _Sólo cierra los ojos. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Repite._

 _«Transportandome silenciosamente hacia abajo, aún más hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo…»_

— _Adiós, niña._

 _Mamá..._

 _«¡Hasta la muerte, hasta la misma tumba!»_

 _Silencio._

 _..._

—Así que Danzo decidió aplazar el viaje para esta mañana. A las once con treinta sale tu vuelo.

—Lo sé, tengo el pasaje—respondió desganado. Se había desvelado, se durmió a las tres de la madrugada y Orochimaru como siempre inoportuno, le había llamado a las cinco con quince de la mañana por puro gusto.

—Intento darte la mayor información posible, quiero que tengas éxito en tu viaje, ¿por qué el enojo, Sasuke?

—Porque son las cinco de la mañana, recién a las tres logré conciliar el sueño y necesito dormir—Levantó la voz al decir lo último, pero simplemente oyó como respuesta una carcajada y un "no quiero saber que hacías". Por puro impulso dio un brinco y se levantó de la cama. Le hervía la sangre, quería plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Adiós. No quiero retrasos, el editor nos matará a ambos si pierdes el vuelo.

—Jódete.

Lanzó el celular con todas sus fuerzas y se metió de vuelta a la cama. Se cubrió bien con las sábanas, pero luego recordó que necesitaba la alarma de aquel condenado aparato. Se levantó de vuelta, tomó el teléfono, lo colocó en su mesita de noche y se arropó otra vez.

…

Estaba agachado, hecho un ovillo con las manos en la cabeza intentando cubrir como fuere sus oídos, más era inútil pues aquel chillido lastimero estaba adentro de su cabeza. Quería gritar también, quería huir de ahí, pero de pronto sentía su cuerpo amordazado. Se volteó como pudo, pataleó hasta que zafó, sin embargo se dio de lleno en la cara.

—¡Demonios!—una pesadilla. Cayó al suelo enrollado en las sábanas blancas y notó que su nariz sangraba profusamente. Se cubrió el rostro y miró la hora: las ocho con diez.

Caminó al baño, ahí intentó detener el sangrado con un desprolijo tapón hecho de papel higiénico. Cuando salía del baño con una toalla en la espalda, después de haberse duchado, aquel chillido volvió a sus oídos y fue acompañado de un fuerte ruido. Sin embargo, ahora sabía qué era. Quien…

Se colocó ropa interior y pantalones rápido, salió raudo de la habitación. Ese jodido gato iba a arrepentirse de volver a desafiarlo.

Sus ojos amarillos lo veían casi con burla, había derribado el florero que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, en medio de la sala. Caminó rápido, tomó al animal del pescuezo y le miró fijamente. Estaba seguro de que ese bicho disfrutaba invadiendo su casa. Ahora lo difícil sería averiguar por dónde rayos entraba a su departamento aquel animal peludo y molesto.

Se colocó finalmente una camisa bajo la atenta mirada del felino quien no daba indicios de tener intenciones de volver a su casa. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar su auto, al gato y… no, él no era esa clase de sujeto, ¿cierto?

Llamó a la puerta de sus vecinos de enfrente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Por pura curiosidad tocó la manilla y descubrió preocupado que estaba abierto. Odiaba ser entrometido pero, ¿y si se trataba de una emergencia?

Abrió y entró. Seguido de eso llamó a Tora, pero en cambio fue el padre del chico quien apareció. Sintió estupor pues su mirada no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, tampoco la de la mujer cuando le vio salir de la cocina y preguntarle de forma cortante qué rayos hacía él en su casa, además de correr a quitarle al animal de las manos, mientras éste parecía, sin dejar de mirarle, estar suplicando no ser dejado en el lugar, hecho que demostró al arañar los brazos de su dueña y huir por la puerta.

—¿Ve lo que ha hecho?—le regañó seria mientras limpiaba sus heridas con un pañuelo de tela.

—Señora, su gato ha estado husmeando y causando destrozos en mi departamento. Solo he venido a devolverlo y he notado la puerta abierta, me preocupé y…

—Y usted lo ha estado haciendo en el nuestro, estamos a mano, ¿no?—siseó venenosa como nunca antes la vio—Preocupese de sus asuntos, señor. Le ruego que salga de aquí o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad.

—Escúcheme bien, si no he denunciado la presencia del gato ha sido por Tora, no por usted señora. No me obligue a hacerlo ahora.

—Vete de aquí.—ahora el hombre llegaba para enfrentarlo.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos, suspiró e intentó serenarse. Era una pareja de ancianos y según sabía, la gente con la edad solía volverse más irritable. Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí antes de que optaran por echarlo a punta de escoba.

Lo que se ganaba por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Y jodido gato que...otra vez estaba en su casa.

…

—Naruto…

— _¿Puedes creerlo? Un gato, ¿me estás tomando el pelo, teme?_

—No imbécil, no lo hago. Por favor—se obligó a pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Detestaba depender, aunque fuera por algo mínimo, de Naruto—Necesito que vayas de vez en cuando y le des de comer, no quiero encontrar un cadáver putrefacto cuando regrese.

— _¿Y por qué no lo ofreces por internet o lo abandonas por ahí, eh? Es solo un gato, no creo que sea muy difícil, además si lo descubren te meterás en un lío_ —dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No lo abandonaré, ese gato no es mío y lo conservaré por motivos que no te incumben—no admitiría jamás que se había encariñado con el niño, amo de Kodama, y que sentiría un enorme cargo de conciencia si se deshacía del animal.

— _Bien, veré que hago…_ —contestó poco convencido— _¿piensas volver en un mes?_

—Eso he acordado, hasta el momento nadie me ha dicho lo contrario y de todos modos no aceptaré un cambio de reglas a medio camino. He pensado en volver a hacer trabajos independientes…

— _¡Genial! ¿tanto te ha cambiado el minino? Se ha ganado todo mi cariño...eh ¿Kurama?_

—Kodama, idiota—repuso con sorna.

— _Bien. Adios teme, suerte y...ah! Hinata te desea un buen viaje_ —de pronto pareció hablar muy rápido, como queriendo que él no entendiera lo que había dicho. Pero si lo había captado.

—¿Hinata dijiste…?

— _Si, adiós._

Y colgó.

«Sospechoso»

Pero aquella conversación salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y optó por prestar atención al camino nuevamente, vio la hora en su celular y decidió pisar el acelerador; faltaban apenas veinte para las nueve y su vuelo salía a las once con treinta.

La velocidad no fue un impedimento para observar la caótica ciudad y su acontecer. Cientos de rascacielos, la mayoría colmados de oficinistas, como su padre o su hermano y otros habitados, como el edificio en el que él mismo vivía. Se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena hacer aquello, dejar amigos, familia, novias y las cosas de las que disfrutaba a estas alturas, ya había ahorrado suficiente, el departamento era suyo y el auto también, tenía la cantidad necesaria como para montar un estudio y lanzarse de vuelta al mercado como freelance.¿Cuánta vida le estaba costando su empleo?

Al final llegó al transcurrido Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda justo a la hora indicada en su boarding pass. Su equipaje fue embalado y etiquetado satisfactoriamente y a la hora del embarque simplemente se colocó en la fila que estaba indicada en la tarjeta.

No había un vuelo directo desde Tokio a Gotō, por ese motivo tendría que hacer escala en Nagasaki, para ser más exacto, en una de las Islas de la bahía de Ōmura para finalmente tomar un vuelo a Fukue, el cual le tomaría cerca de media ía que el viaje sería tranquilo y que probablemente llegaría a destino esa misma tarde ya que la distancia era relativamente corta, en comparación a la recorrida en alguno de sus tantas visitas a Europa o Asia Central.

Se limitó a mirar el paisaje desde arriba. Había visto la misma panorámica un millar de veces, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse y encantarse por dicha vista espectacular. Ignoró prácticamente todo el camino lo que acontecía a su alrededor, apenas prestando algo de atención a servicio de las azafatas y a las instrucciones del capitán, ya todo era mecánico pues eran años haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Va a Nagasaki?

—¿Uh?

Se sintió desconcertado por el abrupto cambio de actitud de su compañero de vuelo en el asiento siguiente al suyo, el cual daba al pasillo. Un hombre mayor parecía impaciente por iniciar una charla que sinceramente, no le interesaba.

—Solo una escala, mi destino es Fukue, en las Islas Gotō.—respondió rápidamente, casi cortante.

— Vaya, Fukue...—acomodó su boina gris que parecía tan vieja como él—La vida en la ciudad es ajetreada, sin embargo en los pueblos aledaños parece que el tiempo se detuvo—Su expresión melancólica le hizo retroceder en su actitud. Una charla breve no mataba a nadie.

—¿Se refiere a la ciudad de Gotō, cierto?—preguntó ya más interesado en la plática.

—Por supuesto. Creo que a pesar de las desgracias de antaño, todo era mejor antes de la modernización en el 2004. Fukue debió seguir siendo Fukue y Gotō simplemente Islas Gotō, nada de fusiones extrañas ni absorción de pueblos. ¡Pamplinas!

—Pero ahora existen más servicios, la ciudad permite comodidades que el antiguo pueblo veía desde lejos, creo que el beneficio versus el perjuicio es mucho mayor.

—Hay cosas que sólo puedes comprender si has vivido la transición en carne y hueso, como yo.

—De todos modos, mi objetivo son precisamente los pueblos aledaños a la ciudad, los castillos imperiales y las iglesias católicas—concluyó, pues suponía que eran aquellos los destinos más interesantes y con mayor potencial para un magazín enfocado en viajes y turismo.

—Me parece realmente estupendo. Fukue es muy hermosa, además puedes ir a Iki o Tsushima que están relativamente cerca.

Le pareció agradable saber que sin querer había encontrado a un guía turístico de lujo, conocedor de la ciudad y los pueblos ya que, según suponía, vivía o vivió en la región.

—¿Algún consejo para recorrer la zona?—solicitó ya más en confianza.

Algo pareció hacer click en el anciano pues, de pronto su rostro se tornó distinto, de una manera que lo desconcertó por completo.

—Cuando estés en Iki abre los ojos—dijo, casi escondiéndose en su abrigo negro, tomando una actitud completamente perseguida, como si hubiese hecho algo terrible al sugerirle aquello.

Si solo supiera su nombre, tal vez...

—Oiga, usted...Señor, ¿podría decirme su nombre…?

—¡Señorita, por favor!—gritó de pronto fuera de sí, tomando su cabeza con una mano y cubriendo su rostro a medias con el brazo.

Una de las azafatas que por casualidad se paseaba por el pasillo corrió en su auxilio y al llegar intentó abrir su añeja y ajustada camisa blanca, le quitó las manos de la cara y lo enderezó de su puesto. Todo en absoluto silencio, casi mecánico, como si lo hubiera ensayado una y otra vez. Se sintió sumamente intranquilo.

—¿Qué le ha dicho?—exigió saber sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Estaba tan confundido que en lugar de responder prácticamente balbuceó un par de palabras inentendibles.

La mirada de la mujer era furibunda. Cuando Sasuke entró en razón se acomodó y finalmente respondió a la interrogante planteada por la azafata.

—Señorita, no he hecho nada más que mantener una conversación amena con él…

—El señor Sarutobi no necesita conversar con nadie. Por favor, limítese a disfrutar del viaje.—bramó, sin recordar por un segundo la tan trillada—pero cierta a ojos del Uchiha—frase " _el cliente siempre tiene la razón"._

—Escúcheme bien, yo no soy un cualquiera ¿me oye? Esto no se quedará así.—decidió responder a la azafata de la forma más desagradable que pudo, haciéndole notar que tenía cierto "nivel" e insinuando un reclamo a su superior.

La mujer se mantuvo en absoluto mutismo y no levantó la vista en ningún momento.

—Su nombre—exigió.

—Kimura Isamu, señor—respondió, más no intentó siquiera moderar su tono petulante y actitud retadora. Sasuke se debatía entre continuar o no con la discusión—a vista y paciencia de todos quienes viajaban en el avión— pero al final optó por el silencio y una mirada asesina que sin embargo, no rindió fruto alguno pues la mujer furibunda aún, se marchó junto al anciano sin siquiera dirigirle un vistazo.

Los viajes eran complicados, pensó. _«Las mujeres lo son más»._ Acabó riendo sólo en su asiento mientras miraba su borroso reflejo en la ventanilla del avión. A veces se comportaba como un idiota.

…

—Pensé que había perdido el viaje, señor Uchiha.

—Han sido un cúmulo de situaciones. Primero se retrasó unos minutos el primer despegue, luego el segundo por cuestiones climáticas—contestó diplomáticamente a su extraño y extremadamente pálido anfitrión.

—De todos modos no es raro. Aquí nunca se sabe—sonrió, pero aquella mueca no convenció para nada al pelinegro. Definitivamente no confiaría en él, al menos no antes de asegurarse de ciertas cosas.

—Eso creo, Sai, ¿cierto?—continuó, recordando que el sujeto en cuestión no le había dicho su nombre y que finalmente Orochimaru le había sido de utilidad; se lo había informado con antelación.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo. De todos modos usted está en lo correcto. Soy Sai, su anfitrión y ayudante del editor local.

Ambos hombres subieron velozmente a un pequeño sedán oscuro y se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio durante el trayecto hasta el pequeño pero, según aseguró Orochimaru en una de sus tantas conversaciones, exclusivo hotel de las zona.

Ya en su habitación se dedicó a desempacar, ordenar y revisar su correo electrónico en busca de noticias provenientes de la ciudad, sin embargo le fue imposible conectarse a internet pues no había señal.

Decidió salir al casino e ir por un café para serenarse. Según Sai, el clima cambiante y las fuertes precipitaciones generaban a menudo problemas de conectividad e interrupciones en servicios de comunicación. Siendo ese el caso, simplemente optó por aprovechar los últimos haces de luz que restaban al dia y que atravesaban débilmente el enorme ventanal del salón.

…

—Creo que no será posible hacer un viaje a otra Isla del archipiélago, las condiciones no lo permiten en lo absoluto.

—Me lo imaginaba—contestó resignado. Lo sabía, se encontraban prácticamente atrapados en aquel sitio pues la enorme tormenta que desde su inesperado comienzo no parecía dar tregua alguna.—¿es posible al menos salir del hotel? Creo que una tormenta no debería ser impedimento para visitar los sitios históricos de Fukue—intervino ante el mutismo del extraño y risueño sujeto que le acompañaba, cuya expresión no cambió en lo absoluto al oirle.

—Me han entregado un itinerario para su visita señor Uchiha, pero...—tosió antes de hablar y Sasuke pudo notar en él una nueva faceta: la seriedad absoluta.—Podemos hacer una excepción, siempre y cuando sólo visite los sitios turísticos de la zona. No más.

El pelinegro quiso preguntar el porqué de dicha exigencia, sin embargo, decidió parecer un tipo dócil—aunque su fama le hiciera un flaco favor— y simplemente asintió, dejando contento al sujeto que luego de ofrecer su pálida mano en un insípido apretón, se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

Luego de ir por un abrigo, su cámara y unas cuantas provisiones, salió de su habitación en el hotel y se aseguró de no ser visto por nadie. No le interesaban en lo absoluto las jodidas restricciones, y si se trataba de los gastos por el alquiler del vehículo, él mismo se encargaría de hacerse cargo. Sasuke Uchiha siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Se sintió idiota cuando finalmente, luego de conducir por unos cuarenta minutos, llegó a un sitio icónico y evidentemente turístico; Dozaki Tenshudo. Unas antiquísimas iglesias católicas de estilo europeo construidas en la zona por antiguos misioneros cristianos. Quedó maravillado con las antigëdades presentes en la vieja construcción y no dudó en fotografiar el lugar desde cada ángulo existente.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, regresó al vehículo y echó un vistazo a cada una de sus tomas. Al final, no era un viaje tan malo, pensó.

Vistas todas las fotografías, un pequeño pero extraño detalle llamó profundamente su atención. Una extraña sombra en un lugar en el cual, no debía estar. ¿Una aparición fantasmal? No, él no creía en esas burradas. Pero…

De pronto un molesto y sofocante olor le hizo bajar del automóvil. Se hacía ya de noche y la lluvia había cesado, sin embargo el frío le calaba los huesos. Ofuscado por no tener idea de qué ocurría, volvió al vehículo por su linterna y se dio una vuelta por el espeso bosque cercano. El fuerte aroma venía a ahí y a esas alturas, ya tenía claro de qué se trataba; cigarrillos baratos.

Pensó en jovencitos aburridos, o en turistas irresponsables. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría fumar en medio de un viejo bosque de pinos? Un incendio catastrófico era el único resultado de una estupidez de esas. Si encontraba a el o los sujetos, les patearía el trasero.

—Hey tú, ¿me buscas?—se sobresaltó al oír una voz masculina salir de entre la espesa vegetación—Pues dile al idiota de Ibiki que…

—No se quien rayos es ese sujeto. Apaga el jodido cigarro antes de que lo haga yo—advirtió al verle ponerse de pie. Los ojos de aquel sujeto de largos cabellos eran sumamente extraños.

—Como quieras. Y dime...—dijo, lanzando el cigarrillo a una enorme posa en el suelo—¿Crees que soy imbécil? No iré contigo a ninguna parte si es lo que piensas

—Espera, yo...—se sentía desconcertado, no entendía de qué rayos hablaba aquel sujeto.—No sé de qué hablas, en serio, no vine a buscarte. Puedes marcharte si quieres—el hombre pareció meditarlo.

—¿Y quién eres tú, si puedo saberlo? Nunca te había visto por estos lados.

—Uchiha Sasuke. Soy fotógrafo. Vine a retratar los…—

Esperaba comentarle el objetivo de su visita, pero fue interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Así que ahora nos van a fotografiar como animales? Qué rayos—masculló luego, dándose media vuelta, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo de en medio al pelinegro, quien no dudó en reaccionar y agarrarlo por la delgada y empapada camiseta gris que llevaba.

—¿De qué demonio hablas, eh?

—¿Así que eres un simple borrego? Pues no te diré nada, ¿de qué serviría? Deberías verlo por ti mismo.

—No estoy para tus sandeces, anarquista de pacotilla.—luego de soltarle, se dio la vuelta y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse.

—Me da igual lo que pienses señor Uchiha. Solo te diré que si por algún motivo se te ocurre pasearte por Iki, abras bien los ojos.—Aunque pretendía ignorar todo lo que saliese de la boca del tipo extraño, aquella frase resonó en su interior, haciéndolo rememorar la extraña conversación con el señor Sarutobi en el avión. Se volteó por última vez.

—Por cierto, soy Neji Hyuga—en ese momento su mirada hipnótica lo desconcertó, a tal punto que creyó perder la noción por unos segundos. Él se alejó bruscamente.

Habiendo quedado petrificado después de verle adentrarse en el bosque, Sasuke no logró dimensionar el tiempo que se mantuvo exactamente en la misma posición antes de oír gritos algo familiares.

—...¡Señor Uchiha!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Señor Uchiha!

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Sintió su camisa mojada y cayó en cuenta de la fuerte lluvia que lo bañaba por completo. Vio el rostro de Sai completamente descolocado y…¿su ex novia?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
